Pokemon Adventures With Eevee!
by gamesmeansgaming
Summary: A boy named Ryan Cade, now an Eevee, must work together with Luke (A.K.A. Pikachu) to save the most important Pokeball called, "Outstanding Ball", and save his father from the Criminal called, "Team Shadow", before anything becomes into the wrong hands.
1. Prologue: The New PokeBall

**Pokemon Adventures With... Eevee?!**

Prologue: The New Pokeball

Hello everyone, my name is Ryan Cade and I am currently 14 years old. I had always been helping my dad making various experiment to test out new things like reviving a pokemon, or making our very own "Outstanding Ball" . Now, let me tell you how everything begins.

It was one Peaceful morning at Pallet town, and I looked out at the window of my house where everybody is chatting, playing, and quiet. It was almost like the same old days that we'll always keep repeating. I then closed the window when my dad entering the room said, "Hey son, get ready for breakfast!" I then groaned as he continued, "And after that thing is done, it is almost time to create our very own 'Outstanding Ball'! "

"Okay fine," I said lazily. As my Dad went out of the room, I dressed up and looked at the mirror. I had spiky black hair, and brown eyes. My body is almost muscular, but normal. I wore a Dark Blue shirt with checkers, black pants, and brownish sneakers. I was almost finished when my Dad shouted, "Hurry up son, you don't want to be late for our unique PokeBall!" I then hurried out to my room and went downstairs ready to eat and start our day off.

* * *

After Breakfast, my Dad and I went off to finish our new Pokeball. As we walked to the lab, my Dad said, " Isn't it wonderful my boy? I am very nervous about this new ball, and I can't wait to test out this new ball!" He clasped his hands wondering how things will be like. We then enter the lab, and one of the professor at the table waving, "Mr. Cade, pleased to see you."

"You too Professor Drake," My Dad said as we're walking upstairs. When we had reached the 2nd floor, I asked, "Um dad, are you sure this is going to work?" "Well sure son, if we going to test out our new Pokeball, then it's going to work better than a master ball." My Dad said as we enter our very room. "Alright son, get ready for this." He said happily set the new Pokeball down to the center of the experimental lab table. I then switch the button and suddenly lighting strikes towards the new Pokeball. When the new Pokeball was done, my dad exclaimed happily, "We did it son, we did it!"

Suddenly, red light flashed as if it was saying, "ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SOMEONE HAS REACHED THE LAB!" My Dad gasped and shouted at me, "Ryan! Quick! Bring the new Pokeball safely before the intruder-"

And the door then slammed down, and a mysterious man asked in a weird unique voice, "I have found it!"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Team Shadow and Trouble

**Pokemon Adventures With... Eevee?!**

Chapter 1: Team Shadow And Trouble

"I have finally found it!" The mysterious man laughed as he walked slowly, revealing himself. As he revealed himself, my Dad was very shocked that he knew who he was. "No, that can't be-"

"That's right, Professor Cade," He then revealed his true self, and he looked like he is wearing a Black shirt, black pants, and dark purple shoes. There is a symbol on the center of the shirt saying, "S". "Y-y-you betrayed us." Dad said as he backed away. "So what? When I heard that a new team called 'Team Shadow', I thought they'll bring me a new Pokemon to set out to a brand new world,"

"But guess what Mr. Cade?" My Dad and I didn't say anything as he continued, "I wasn't the only one looking for any type of Pokemon,"

"I was looking for your new Pokeball, so that I can catch a whole new Legendary Pokemon!" My Dad is shocked when he heard those words. "No," My Dad said seriously. "So this whole time, you join Team Shadows, and you want my new Pokeball, Professor Ward?!"

Professor Ward smirked. "And that's not all Cade," My Dad didn't say anything as he continued. "I also came here to... KIDNAP YOU, SO YOU CAN CREATE MORE OF THESE POKEBALLS!" He then leaped forward, pulling out a sleeping dart and started shooting. Before my Dad could react, one was already at his left arm and the other on his right arm. My Dad grunted as he said to me, "Quick, son you must take the pokeball and bring it some.. where... else... " My Dad then fell asleep, as the betrayal man said to me, "Now squirt, hand me the Pokeball, so I won't hurt you."

I then said, "No, I won't give it to you!" "Fine, is this the way you want, then you will have to pay the price!" He then pulled out one Pokeball and said, "Go Duskull, and use Steal!" The Pokeball came out revealing a ghost Pokemon saying, "Duskull!" The ghost pokemon then disappeared and reappeared, stealing our very own unique Pokeball. As the Pokemon gives it back to its proper owner, I leapt forward, saying, "You are not, going to steal my Dad's Pokeball!" Before he could react, I punch his stomach and slammed into a metal wall, dropping the Outstanding Ball out of his hands.

He then got back up and started smirking very dark. "Fufufufufu... heheheheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I then slowly backed away and before I could reach the new Pokeball, the former Professor Ward kicked my chest and I slammed into the cabinet, breaking some of the potions that aren't ready to test. I then felt a weird sensation through my body, but I ignored it and I then said before I get unconscious, "I-I'll ge-get yo-you som-someday." And then I pass out, and then everything is all black.

** To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Transformation

**Pokemon Adventures With... Eevee?!**

Chapter 2: The Transformation

_Ugh, where am I?_

I thought, as I tried to break free from my unconscious. As I open my eyes, I was at a forest. _Weird, I never been through here before_**_. _**I thought to myself as I got up. "This is fake man," I murmured to myself. "First, I went to the lab with my Dad and the next thing is..."

I gestured my hands towards my chin thinking, _This new team called Shadow and they tried to steal your very own creation of our Pokeball! _"I'll swear if they hit our new Pokeball or my Dad, I'll-"

And then suddenly a yellow mouse interrupt me. "Pika!"

"Huh? Where do you come from?" I said, as I reached down to pet Pikachu. "Pika, Pika, Pi!" Pikachu said. "I think your saying that you came from the forest?" I asked. But, Pikachu shakes its head, and then starts pointing to the lab where the professors work at, but instead the lab is already burned down. I then looked shocked, but I shake my head as I continued, "So your saying that you save me from a fire on the Professor's laboratory?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu!" "Well thanks little guy, I never noticed how strong you are to save me." I then smiled as I pet the yellow mouse. But suddenly, there was this weird sensation that is coming from my body_. What's happening to me? And why do I have this weird feeling that I'm_- I then looked shocked. "Uh oh."

"Pika?" The yellow mouse asked in confusion.

Before I could say or react to anything, brown fur began to appear out of nowhere and started spreading on my arms. "F-fur?!" I said, shocked. As the transformation continued, fur began to covered my hands and suddenly all of my fingers from my left to my right hand began to fuse into each other, leaving three digits on each hand. Suddenly, I realized that my hand is forming into a paw.

After my left and my right arm finish changes, more weird feelings began to changes. Then, I quickly took off my dark blue checkered shirt with my new paws and I realized that my new fur is already covered my whole body. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked confused. The yellow mouse didn't say anything as the changes continued. I felt that my fur is beginning to spread to my legs, and I quickly take off my Pants and kicking my shoes out of sight. (A/N: He was naked, but his brown fur already covered him, so don't worry about it.) I then sigh and then looked down at my new brown fur as it continued to spread my legs towards my feet.

As the brown fur began to cover my feet, it also began to fuse like my hands did before, and became my new hind paw. Before I could react, I grunted in pain as my spine looks like its going to curve and I felled into all fours. I still gasped in pain when I felt that a cream fur on my neck is grown in waves, stretching far beyond the stuff on my face.

After my neck had changed, my fur began to spread to my face, and I closed my eyes. As it spread, my nose had morph into a black nose; I felt that my nose is already a muzzle. As the fur continued to spread, I scream in pain as my ears is stretching, and my skull is reshaping me, pulling me forward.

As the last changes continued, I gasped in pain as my new tail suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started stretching, and the tip of the tail had a cream fur while the rest is brown.

Suddenly, my heading is spinning around as I began to shrink. Finally, I opened my eyes, feeling very familiar, that my world is upside down.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: New Changes, New Friend

**Pokemon Adventures With... Eevee?!**

Chapter 3: New Changes, New Friend

I gasped as the changes is finally completed. "Huff, huff, okay," I panted. "What the heck is going here?" "Looks like you were turned into an a fox-like creature that I'm never seen before." The yellow mouse said, confused. "Okay, how do I turned into..." I then looked shocked at the yellow mouse and said, "Y-y-yyou...can...talk?!"

"Of course, fox boy!" The yellow mouse said happily. I then open my mouth wide and I closed it real quick while trying to say something else. "What? I can understand you, hear you, and guess what fox boy?" I said nothing as the yellow mouse continued, "That you are a Pokemon."

I gasped in shock as I looked around my new body. My body had covered in brown fur. I looked at my new hands, well paws, and I looked at back and realized that I had a new tail, that is wagged under my control.

"Huh, this is new." Those of the words I only said as I looked my new form.

"You might want to see your face too fox boy." The yellow mouse said as it pointed to the pond. I walked in all fours and looked at the pond reflecting at my new face that I was in indeed shocked. My eyes were now brown instead of a regular brown eye, and my ears is now stretched. I now know who I was.

"I-I tur-turned in-into... an..." I said while backing away from the pond. "EEVEE!" I shouted as a bunch of Pidgey was swooping around at Pallet Town. "Okay, Eevee, just relax," The yellow mouse said as we walked into a random log and sitting on it. "Alright, tell me what's your name?"

"The names Ryan, and I was about to become a Pokemon Master, but then, this new team called, 'Team Shadow' tried to kidnap my Dad and stealing our very own unique Pokeball." I said.

"Wow, that's some story you got there, but anyways, how do you turned into an 'Eevee'?" The yellow mouse questioned.

"Hmm, maybe... it's...no...no-no-no-no..." I said stammering.

"What is it?" The yellow mouse asked.

"It's the cabinet that I slammed into," I said when I am being nervous, "and that's why you came to rescue me from a burned laboratory and I already knew that I turned into an Eevee." I answered.

"Woah, that is terrible Ryan, but wait I forgot to introduce myself!" He then pointed to his small little finger to its face. "My name is Luke, and my and only current home is at the Viridan Forest."

"That's interesting," I said while gesturing my new paw towards my chin.

" But there is some things I can't explain about: my paws, my body, and everything else that I can or can't while being around with this new form." I said nervously.

"Don't worry about it," said Luke as he continued, "it will be okay, just let me show you how to act like one of us and you'll understand the meaning of it."

"Thanks Luke," I said smiling as Luke and I watched the sunset at Pallet Town. "You know Luke, you and I first met when you only save me," Luke didn't say anything or looking at me as he continued, "but someday, I am returning the favor to you so that we could stay as friends and without it," I then turned to look at my new friend. "Then we'll never see each other again."

As I turned around to look at the sunset again, Luke then jumped off the log and asked, "Hey Ryan, I got this exciting idea." I stared at him when he asked, "Do you want to have an adventure with me?" I then began to close my eyes thinking if I'm staying here, or leaving the town. I then open my brown eyes and I said choosing my decision, "Yes."

And then he smiled and said, "This will be awesome!" I then I jumped with my fore legs and hind legs and into the grass and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go, my friend." He answered as we walked into the forest.

I then stopped and said, "I have one thing to say."

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"You forgot to show me how do I eat or walk!" I shouted at him.

"Whoops," Luke said, sweatdropping. "I forgot."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
